Ozai's new toy
by Bluetiger
Summary: Ozai has a new toy, a gift from Azula. Can the gang rescue their lost member?. Adult situations, non-consensual themes and character death.


**Ozai's new toy**

_Disclaimer: Whilst I do own a few things, Avatar: The Last Airbender is not amongst them._

_This is a completely AU bit of nonsense, and I should probably warn you that its my first attempt at fan fiction. I should also warn you that some rather unpleasant things happen to some rather nice people, I just thought Ozai needed a little bit of a happy ending for once. :)_

_Well deserved criticism will be welcomed, as long as you are nice about it. _

* * *

Ozai quivered on the edge of ecstasy, his body tensed as he felt the blood course through his veins, the building tension was suddenly released as he tipped over the brink and reached climax. He started breathing again, as a warm glow seemed to flow through him. He waited for a few more moments as his heart beat slowed back down to its normal rhythm, and then tensed again as he lifted his hips and slid himself out of the young body beneath him, his 'lover' emitted a strangled noise, somewhere between a gasp and a groan.

He would have to reward Azula for presenting him with this gift, it had been a quite a struggle, very different from his collection of Earth Kingdom toys who just seemed to lie there waiting for him to finish. In fact Ozai was a little concerned that he may have used too much force, he certainly didn't want to break this new toy too quickly.

"You were a virgin weren't you" he whispered softly, but got no answer.

Ozai ran his hand gently over the soft tanned skin, reaching up, he touched the tear streaked right cheek, and idly brushed aside some of the loose brown hair revealing a half lidded blue eye, set like a jewel within the darkening bruise that encircled it. The eye stared back at him defiantly, it seemed to burn with a mixture of hatred and fear.

He wondered if this one was typical of the Water Tribe, would they all put up such a show of resistance, he would have to find out.

The Fire Nation had virtually destroyed the southern tribe before Ozai had been born, while the northern tribe had been virtually ignored, and so had remained unconquered, therefore he had never had the opportunity to pleasure himself with one such as this before. He chuckled to himself, now he had an extra reason to press the Fire Nation's claim to those Arctic wastes.

Ozai climbed from the bed, and wiped himself clean before throwing a dark red robe over his shoulders. What he needed now was a visit to the bath house, a quick plunge in to some ice cold water to revitalize his senses, followed by a relaxing stop in the sauna, yes, that would be good.

He moved to exit his bedroom, stopping at the door, he turned towards the naked figure on the bed, "I have arranged for word to get to your friends, letting them know that you are a prisoner here at the palace, and I am expecting them to attempt a rescue very soon." He laughed, "I doubt that the Avatar is yet ready to face me, but even so, I have prepared a little surprise for him. He will be allowed, well, actually shepherded towards the throne room, which will be filled with an odourless, tasteless, but very poisonous gas. Your little friends will be overcome before they even realise what is happening".

Ozai laughed again as he left his apartments, barely even noticing as the guard placed there snapped to attention, and headed for the bath house.

The figure on the bed stirred, drawing ragged breaths, before slowly inching to the edge of the mattress. Feet gingerly touched the marble floor, but the legs faltered, and the battered plaything groaned, then fell, dazed, face first onto the cold marble.

* * *

Katara opened her eyes, the world appeared to be swimming around her, and she couldn't really make any sense of the whirling images before her. She tried to stand but fell forward again, so she lay there, struggling to breathe.

"Where are the others, something is very wrong" she thought, "gas... I must warn them, it's a trap!"

The world of spinning shapes and colours faded to black as Katara slipped back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Sokka slowly came to, he looked around, but couldn't seem to focus, his mind seemed to be oddly sluggish, and his body ached.

"Gas" he thought, "I must warn the others, it's a trap!"

He tried to stand, but his legs wouldn't support him, so he crawled forward on all fours. He didn't get very far however, before his head began to spin and he gagged, emptying his stomach onto the polished floor. The retching seemed to drain away the last of his strength, so he rolled onto his side and closed his eyes.

* * *

The doors of the throne room had been flung open, and a stiff breeze had blown through the vast hall, clearing out the last traces of gas. Ozai followed the imperial guards through the grand entrance and glanced at the four crumpled bodies on the floor.

"Take the Avatar to the infirmary, the royal surgeon is waiting for him" he commanded.

One of the guards moved forward and picked up the air bender's limp body, throwing the boy across his shoulder he walked stiffly towards one of the two side exits.

"Inform the royal surgeon that he may proceed with the lobotomy, but exercise due caution, the Avatar's life is not to be endangered."

The guard nodded and left.

Ozai walked over to the prone body of his son, and kicked him viciously in the ribs, "Take the traitor to the slave pens, I am determined to find something that he's good for, and see that a tincture of white jade is administered to block his bending."

Another guard moved forward.

"Although, I doubt that a particularly large dose will be required" the Fire Lord added with a chuckle.

"What should we do with the other two my lord", inquired the Sergeant-at-Arms.

"They are of no importance now", he paused for a moment "take them outside and kill them, burn the bodies" Ozai replied, his mind already returning to his bed chamber.

The Fire Lord left the throne room and headed back towards to his personal apartments, which filled an entire wing of the palace. He called for his valet, a neat little man in a long flowing robe darted out of a side corridor, and prostrated himself before his lord and master. Ozai gestured for him to stand.

"I intend to spend the afternoon in conference with my advisers, when I return I shall take my evening meal in my bed chamber."

The valet lifted himself from the floor and said "Yes my lord, will there be anything else?"

Ozai stared at the man for a moment "Yes, have my new bed slave washed and fed, then returned to my chambers to await my pleasure."

* * *

A short while later Ozai entered the infirmary, determined to see the results of the royal surgeon's work for himself. The Avatar it seemed had regained consciousness, although the Fire Lord wasn't sure if that was really the correct phrase under the circumstances. The Avatar sat very still, his grey eyes staring blankly from underneath the white bandage which had been wound around the top of his bald head. Ozai slowly approached him, but there was no reaction from the boy, the Fire Lord noticed a trail of drool running down the air benders chin and dribbling onto the bib he was now wearing. Ozai smiled, he would see that the Avatar was well cared for, with luck he would have a long and peaceful life, now that the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders.

* * *

When he could stand the wait no longer, Ozai returned expectantly to his apartments, he halted outside the door to his bed chamber and considered his new prize. He would need to be careful, although the young slave had put up an impressive show of resistance the previous evening, Ozai recognised that his new concubine drew confidence from a foolish faith in the Avatar and his friends. So he decided to forgo the pleasure of describing the Avatar's fate, instead he would allow his Water Tribe toy to cling on to hope for as long as possible.

He pushed open the door and entered the room, a pair of blue eyes glowered at him from the bed.

Ozai laughed, "I think I need to work up an appetite before I eat".

A feeling of cold terror gripped Sokka's stomach as he clutched the bed cover he was using to hide his nakedness, even tighter.

* * *

_A/N : Edited on 12-05-2008, thanks to Sheraven for the suggested rewording of one of my paragraphs. :)_

_Edited again on 20-03-2010. Thanks to Inkata for highlighting some of my many grammatical errors. :D_


End file.
